Main Canon
By definition, the Elisus Modus multiverse is full of intersecting universes and realities. This is a comprehensive guide that includes every major plot arc in "chronological" order. However, anything that looks like it came out of nowhere has a story of its own and will be expanded upon eventually. All contradictions try their best to resolve themselves sooner or later. Pre Xetheres Annihilation Genesis of the Gods Before the universe existed, there were The Grand Eternals: Reality, Entropy, and the Void, all of which were sealed in stasis. However, Entropy's stasis came to an abrupt halt as it awoke and freed the other two from confinement. Reality entered the Void, as did Entropy. Energy was created and eventually a consciousness arose from within. Naming itself Xetheres, the consciousness was now the Champion of the Universe, as it had been given dominion by Reality. Xetheres went on to create five other beings, Koros, Cavnos, Idos, Ctoxhatl, and Ganelia, crowning them the Champions of Xetheres, giving them dominion over the Universe as well. Cavnos, the God of Creation Incarnate, built many things to such a point that Idos, the God of the Scavenge, became jealous and conspired to consume Cavnos later on. He was caught in the act by Xetheres disguising himself as Cavnos, and cursed Idos with an insatiable hunger, imprisoning him in the farthest corner of the Void. As the Gods did their work, Idos watched and slowly, his hatred consumed him, becoming part of the Void itself, gaining the new title of The Champion of Ruin. Beginning of the Paradox The leftover energy that was created at the start of the universe made its way onto Earth, granting people strange powers in the medieval ages. They were called wizards, sorcerers, and mages. However, the true nature of the mysterious energy wouldn't be found out for many years until a Grand Wizard, named Itrix, witnessed a "hero from the future" named Phenon, come out of a spontaneous rift by accident. Curious as to how such a thing occurred, Itrix tried to replicate the rift with his magic, but instead, this flung him into the future, leaving Phenon stranded in the medieval ages, teaching Itrix's young ward, Jupiter Rose, the way of his own power, all the while keeping himself hidden from the public eye. Genexis: Part I, II, III, IV, and V (Original Timeline) Jupiter Rose eventually had a son named Juniper Rose, and Juniper would go on to fight his brother after he captured and destroyed Phenon, using the destroyed parts as a "mystical armor" that would help him take over the entire country. Juniper would later seek out and kill his brother, making himself the new king of the country. A couple hundred years pass and June Rose, the fourth great-granddaughter of Juniper would learn about her heritage and seek out his hidden wealth containing a mystical staff that could amplify June's unique ability in order to stop a crisis that came from Itrix's accidental time-rift. Decades later, June's grandson, named Jay Garrison, becomes involved in an underground fighting tournament due to his special ability that allows him to greatly enhance his strength and speed, earning him the nickname "Azure Champion". One day, he comes down with an illness no doctor can cure, except one, named Dr. Smith. Running some tests on him, Dr. Smith knew of his hidden potential as the ultimate fighter and wanted to take the powers for himself, secretly disguising himself with the armor that Juniper Rose's brother was destroyed in, but this proved to have unintended consequences as their two souls merged into one being. Dr. Smith, now named Gemnus, unleashed all of his experimental test subjects to find and subdue Jay. Jay was able to destroy the test subjects along with Gemnus and live out the rest of his life, up until he heard that he had an older brother. This older brother of his had a son, Juno Garrison. Later on, the two met after most of the residents in Juno's town went missing overnight. The cause of this turned out to be ancient aliens that saw the world's energy potential and wanted to take it for themselves. Juno and co. stopped the invasion, leaving behind remnants of the alien tech. The government saw this as an opportunity to study it and use the tech to humanity's best interests, creating a human-like artificial intelligence that would coexist with man, as well as put another layer to military defense. This came with unforeseen consequences as some of the A.I. units began to display criminal tendencies, in which they were called Tangents, and thus, the Tangent Hunter Corps was organized. The incidents became more widespread and it was at this time the Tangent Wars initiated. An android named Exe was built, but it would take one hundred years to fully assess his morality, along with other similar androids. After he had woke, he found himself hired in the Hunter Corps. After one of the Hunter Headquarters was demolished by the leader of the tangents, the third great-granddaughter of Juno, named Jenova Braxton, set out to recruit her own army and fight the tangent leader herself, with the goal of ending the war. This proved successful, but the leader of the tangents was only stifled for a while until he rose again to power and tormented the world for a couple more decades. Genexis: Part VI, VII, and VIII (Original Timeline) Genexis Part VI strays away from the reality of Earth and focuses on the trials of Geneva Braxton, the distant cousin of Jenova, however, she would not find out about this until later. Geneva awakens in a strange dimension caught in between the mortal realm and the realm of darkness. She learns that she had been summoned by a mysterious entity and is tasked to keep the rifts between the two realms stable. This would be no easy task as she learns about the protectorates of the dimension and how their stories come from other realms as well, as they had been summoned the same way. Eventually, even with a combined effort, Geneva and co. were not able to close the rift and the three realms began to merge, signaling the Champion of Ruin, Idos, towards Earth. Many years later back on Earth, after the Tangent Wars came to a definitive close, the sixth great-granddaughter of Jenova, Genevieve Louvre, awakens the full potential of her powers, but it ends up doing more harm than good as her power is a semi-sentient being with an obsession for destruction. At this time, the government begins to crack down on violent crime cases perpetrated by people with powers, and Genevieve begins to go on a journey to find out how to control her powers, and freeing innocent superhumans from the government's iron hands, and although she does end up liberating the innocents, her powers grow more and more chaotic, going into hiding so that she doesn't turn rogue. She then learns that a new age of terror will come by her hand, as she had been one of the few chosen by Idos to lead in a new dark age. Soon, the entire world plunges into chaos. During Genevieve's conquest, now called Hemophage, a secret facility opens its doors again and creates soldiers from the stored frozen samples of fluids and cell masses of Jay Garrison, collected by Dr. Smith more than a thousand years ago with the same powers that Jay possessed, but most of them fell to the corruption curse of Idos and only two had a complete resistance to his influence: Galterio and Guinevere. The two, referring to either as brother or sister, much like the other duplicates, learn about their powers and the truth behind their heritage as they travel to take on Hemophage themselves. After all this, Kranos, a lone god who oversees time itself, becomes displeased at how Idos could use mortals as his tools for evil, so he manipulates the time stream in such a way that his own existence is not altered by the chance and appears before Xetheres during the creation of his champions, intervening as Xetheres begins to form the manifestation of Idos. The two argue and Xetheres neutralizes Kranos's time manipulation powers and challenges him to a duel, as the end results in a draw. As Kranos begins to fade, the result of the altered timestream begins to erase itself, but in an instant, Kranos regains his powers and shifts the absolute timeline to where both his and Xetheres's existence would be negated, but only Xetheres is destroyed, to the surprise of Kranos. He becomes the new Universe's Champion but then is horrified at the fact that he has to make Idos so that the new timestream, and all subsequent timelines would remain stable. New Universal Champion/Time Erasure Crisis The Armament of Truth The genesis of the gods played out as they did previously, with Kranos assuming the role of Xetheres, creating Idos, of which will eventually doom humanity and the rest of the universe at a later date, but Kranos took extra precautions and sealed him in a mirror dimension of the Void, so that when Idos awakens, he would believe that he outlived Entropy itself and become satisfied. Kranos did not want to manipulate the timeline as doing so could disrupt the timestream to a substantial degree. The timeline of Earth moved on as it should, but the alien invasion from the former timeline still persisted. Technology was at a reasonable stage that humanity was able to stop them in their tracks before any major damage could happen, but the tech that was taken from the invaders gave rise to more superior A.I. than that of the original timeline, helping humanity reach new heights than ever before, at the time, but the sheer numbers of the A.I. overtook humanity and segregated them from the world, underground. Cyborgs were also outlawed as well, but one of them challenged the leader of the androids, a powerful superhuman, who then summoned Kranos to the mortal realm due to the sheer amount of energy he emitted, and out of fear, Kranos had to manipulate the timestream before his death. The Armament of Justice The timeline restarted from the point of the alien invasion, but in the realm of Gods, Kranos enlisted the help of Medros, the Champion of Evolution, to unleash a curse upon the world that would hinder and delay the process of the A.I. creation by the humans, but this time around, humanity won the battle, but their numbers fell by more than half. Rebuilding society and eventually forgetting about the attacks, they built the androids yet again in the future, intertwining their presence in all military aspects. The tangent incidents happened again, as did the creation of an android with the tangent immunity who ushered in an era of recovery by joining the Tangent Hunter forces. This android with immunity, named Exe, assembled a diverse team that would go on to fight an android military leader with the tangent virus, Eon, and his generals. During such battles, Exe learns the secrets of his potential and accesses a special mode called "GX" that enhanced his power, proving to be useful against stronger enemies the team faced in the future, but the leader of the tangents kept on resurfacing, with each attempt more desperate than the last. Eventually, this culminated in the final fight against Eon and all of his forces, with Eon sacrificing himself to Kranos in an attempt to destroy the hunters. The god was summoned back to the mortal realm and after a long fight, Exe defeated Kranos, with the god hastily protecting himself by reversing the outcome of the battle and changing the flow of the timestream yet again, rewinding it back after the creation of Idos. New Genexis After the reset, Kranos found out his powers were gone due to the constant mass manipulation of the flow of time. He also became aware of Xetheres's new reincarnation as a lower god, but the former universal champion had no memories of his past existence. Things continued as planned in the old Genexis timeline, but Itrix never met Phenon, and instead taught Jupiter Rose himself about the powers of polarity, handing this knowledge down to his son, Juniper Rose, who used this power to fight an evil mage, Lord Pyrogon, bent on the destruction of all magic. In secret, Pyrogon taught his powers to individuals who were gathered by Idos, and called them "vectors". The vectors' powers would be handed down to their progeny at the end of Pyrogon's lifetime to ensure that even in death, his task would continue, and just as planned, when Juniper killed Pyrogon, the full powers of the vectors awakened. Years later after Juniper's passing, June Rose, the youngest of Juniper's granddaughters, manifested her powers and learned about the vectors, venturing out to destroy them. However, it would become increasingly difficult to do this as some of the vectors rejected their evil heritage, but had to be destroyed regardless. June unenthusiastically ended their lives, but then the vectors' powers transferred to another group of people, without her knowledge. Time passed on, and June had a son with a man whose last name was Garrison, but he divorced her after the birth of their son, Jolyon. June kept the last name. Jolyon eventually grew up and married a woman by the name of Mary and they too had a son, Jay Garrison, who inherited the powers of June, with a slight difference. His powers were invisible to most people, but when he used them, he would manifest a blue aura of lightning around him. With these powers, after he graduated from school, he would enter fighting tournaments under the name "Azure Champion" and win; no one in the crowd or anyone on the committee knew about his ability, except for his father and grandmother. Eventually, he asked his grandmother about his abilities in secret and she tries to recall the events of her past to give him an understanding of what lies for him in the future, but Jay was certain that he could defeat anything that stood in his way. In his next match, his entire life would change as a mysterious fighter injured him and broke both his arms. Jay would be hospitalized and the fighter would escape before the police had a chance to identify him. He then dedicates his life to finding the whereabouts of the mysterious fighter and strategizing on how to deal with the vector threat. Simultaneously, Juno Garrison, the secret cousin of Jay, would also be tormented by the mysterious fighter after his entire town goes missing overnight, except for a few others. Many years later after Jay had beaten the vectors and Juno finds out what happened to everyone, the usage of special abilities became more common and soon, a special task force, the "Vindicates", would be created to ensure the common people's security. The great-granddaughter of Jay, Jenova Braxton, joined the Vindicates as a trainee and would later become the leader of the entire special forces. Geneva Braxton, her daughter, would also join the Vindicates at a later date. After the special forces collapsed in the far future due to funding and bad business decisions, Genevieve Louvre, Geneva's third cousin twice removed, would gain her abilities, but also carries the power of a vector, but she isn't aware of this and only recognizes it after meeting with a woman, Alesia Zenos, who also possesses a vector ability. Due to the nature of the vectors, the transfer of power only makes the next carrier more powerful than the last. This energy build-up was enough to bring Idos into the realm of mortals once again, kickstarting the corruption and the destruction of Earth, but in a different way from last time. The Chronocrush Operatives Idos stood within the Void for such an extended amount of time that his mind began to realign itself from his curse of insatiable hunger, but not enough to purify his chaotic nature. He managed to convince Sigdros, the Unholy Champion of the Shadow Plains, to allow him to harness the powers of the orb of Entropy's Essence, an artifact granted to Sigdros by the Grand Eternal Entropy as a means to prevent the Shadow Plains from spreading throughout the universe. Idos, now with Entropy's Essence, had the power to create his own minions and plague the Earth, using their destruction as fuel. In the mortal realm, technology had advanced enough to the point where space colonization was possible and humanity made its claims throughout their own galaxy. One day, a distress signal coming from a previously thought uninhabited planet, Xargonia, was captured by the United Space Defense Federation and sent surveyor ships to the planet, however, these ships never came back and the USDF sent troops to neutralize any threats and investigate the cause. James Connard II, a lieutenant pilot, made his way to Xargonia, saw the devastation that had happened to the surveyor ships and the planet, and took it upon himself to find out what had happened to Xargonia. He found at the planet's core a sentient being named Eluos and destroyed him with his weaponry, but since the planet's life was already intertwined with Eluos' life force, Xargonia began to decay and Connard could not escape in time. Dawn of the Cosmic Wars The power to make true artificial intelligence was realized by humanity, and at the technologic stage they had attained, they could spread further to neighboring galaxies; their potential was realized, and it was infinite. The A.I.s were commonplace and intermingled with humanity, especially through cutting edge technology. One such example was a generation ship, Enigma 2000, that was large enough to fit a population of 100,000 that would orbit the galaxy and also conduct research towards the further reaches of space. In addition to this, the ship had security from the USDF that would ensure the safety of the inhabitants, both on the outside and inside. A member of the USDF Ground Infantry, named Luxerio "Lux" Antares, was set to be stationed alongside several more troops to a planet that had a disputed claim, Igni. Lux was outfitted with experimental tech that acted as an armored external artificial heart so that he could sustain great damage that would send a normal person into shock. The leader of Igni refused to bargain with the new cosmic sector claim and sent out an army of his own to ensure that the new border rules exemplify him from the new change by force. A historic battle then took place, leaving the planet devastated. The leader then was able to sue the portion of the active defense forces that took part in the battle, including Lux. Over half of the troops were imprisoned after the trial that had broadcasted throughout the entire galaxy, but after spending a week inside, he managed to steal a ship and head back to the Enigma 2000. Once there, he spoke to the captain and discussed how he could hide his identity, but suddenly the ship was attacked by alien beings that were found to originate from the supermassive black hole in the center of the galaxy. Fearing that he would be caught, Lux faked his own death and ventured towards the galaxy's center, eventually realizing that the hole was a rift between dimensions and went inside, entering the realm of the gods. Kranos was surprised to see a mortal in the realm of the gods, but this act made Xetheres remember his past life and went on a tirade at the sheer amount of chaos happening within the universe that he himself had not planned. Regaining back his omnipotent powers, granting Kranos his time abilities back, both of them turned back the time stream, but at the same time, causing the Grand Eternals to intervene, causing a multiversal shift. First Provenance Genexis Parallax (Part 1) A new timestream was birthed once again. Xetheres was now back in his original position as Champion of the Universe, creating his five guardians and witnessing the fall of Idos. New Armament of Truth Will add here later. New Armament of Justice Will add here later. Genexis Parallax (Part 2) Will add here later. New Chronocrush Operatives Will add here later. Binds of Blood and the Machine Will add here later. Remnant Among Stardust Will add here later.__FORCETOC__